Vera Gottschalk
A player character in Tax Collection Simulator. Human Bawd Vera Gottschalk 24 Background Born in Wurtbad. My family is dead, of disease, grew up in a poor but semi-loving family as the only child my birth ruined my mothers ability to have kids but despite this my parents loved me. One Grandparent mother on mothers side, runs a seedy little tavern. Grew up in a little tavern as a hindrance constantly getting underfoot, but was a feature and learnt the ways of the drunkard, how to interact with them, and how to run a business. The death of my parents and the purchase of my grandmothers inn while she too was sick forced me out of my home so I can make money to buy a newer better tavern. My best friends were the drunkards and scum who frequented the inn, but none of them were my friends for more than the night. My greatest desire is to be like the rich nobles i saw visit the inn one night, able to buy the inn out, wear fancy clothes buy woman and men for the evening, able to live a life free of worry. My best memories are of that night and the amount they paid us, and the nights the patrons weren't too rowdy and there were no fights and just drinking and merriment. My worst memories are of my parents slow and painful deaths to some sort of disease, and then watching my grandmother come down with the same symptoms and then having her inn brought from her. I'm loyal to my clients, for the night, and my money, the empire and my gods, I may skirt the law but I'd never stand against the empire. Why am I adventuring, well I need to make more than a little bit of money, and I mean I knew the underbelly of Wurtbad and I knew a little thing like me wouldn't end up on top, more likely underneath some fat bastard faking an orgasm for cash. Description A very petite fragile looking lass, Vera stands 5'5" and barely 100 lbs. Her features do not speak of great beauty but instead of quiet confidence and homely comforts. Her sun kissed tan skin is not the pinnacle of beauty but despite the grime and small wounds that often cover it she looks healthy. Her face betrays her often hungry nights but her eyes despite their lack of color always have a spark of determination in them. Her demeanor is jovial and upbeat, with a wicked dark sense of humor grown out of years of living with the dregs of society and her own traumatic experiences. Attributes Homeland: (Wurtbad) Demeanor: Jovial Motivation: Short Term Ambition: Pay off the remainder of her Grandmothers debts Long Term Ambition: Own a tavern Momentos: Wounds:9 Fate/Fortune: 5 Resolve/Resilience:1 Movement: 4 Equipment Armor Piece: Encumbrance Encumbrance: Spells Skills * Bribery 10 * Charm 15 * Consume Alcohol:5 * Cool 5 * Dodge 10 * Entertain (sing) 10 * Evaluate 3 * Gamble 5 * Gossip 15 * Haggle 5 * Intimidate 5 * Leadership 3 * Melee (Basic) 10 Talents & Traits * Attractive * Ambidextrous * Doomed * Gregarious * Resistance disease * Suave * Super numerate Trappings * Quality Clothing 1 * Quality Clothing full of pockets not good looking. 1 * Boots enc 1 * Cloak enc 1 Leather Pouch * pouch * sling bag 2 candles * 10 matches * mask * 54 gold bank 2 silver 17 brass pennies * Dose of weirdroot * Waterproof document holder. Weapons: Dagger, Spear Consumables: Ammo: Corruption Points: 0 Sin Points: 0 EXP: 25XP Category:Female